


Better than Work, Better than Hobbies

by BlushingDragon



Series: Bite-Size Drabbles, Dragon Age Edition [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But They Are No Match Against Love, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Blackwall's Inadequacy Issues, Oneshot, Overload of Sappy Love, Work Before Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingDragon/pseuds/BlushingDragon
Summary: “Surely that can wait until morning, Nymph,” Thom murmured into the space between them, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.“It won’t magically finish itself overnight, and it needs to be delivered to Josie in the morning,” replied Nymph, dropping her gaze back to her quill and paper.





	Better than Work, Better than Hobbies

With a low, shuddering yawn, Nymphaea Lavellan balefully regarded the missive she was meant to send to whichever Orlesian noble she was meant to placate currently. The words swam in the flickering candlelight, the only light source in the wide Inquisitor’s chambers. While Josephine would eventually go over the letter, fixing grammar mistakes and writing in an overall neater hand, Nymph had been pestered into writing a draft in her own words; the purpose being to make the Comte or Baron or Maquis feel ‘special’ enough to receive words directly from the Inquisitor and hopefully forget whichever issue had irked him in the first place. 

At times like this, Nymph heavily sympathized with Leliana’s methods of dealing with nobility. 

A shuffling of fabric drew her notice, and her copper-haired head jerked up to see a mass of wild dark hair emerge from the covers of the four-poster bed across the room. Nymph smiled to see Thom languid and sleepy, an uncommon sight, but her limbs shivered in sympathy, wishing to join in that cocoon of warmth.

“Surely that can wait until morning, Nymph,” Thom murmured into the space between them, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“It won’t magically finish itself overnight, and it needs to be delivered to Josie in the morning,” replied Nymph, dropping her gaze back to her quill and paper.

“Weren’t you the one who convinced me that ‘morning’ begins whenever  _ you  _ decide to get out of bed?” A low chuckle sent a shiver down her spine, and the sound of the heavy covers being thrown aside jerked her gaze up to Thom once more. After giving herself a moment to ogle the broad chest that she knew radiated warmth, Nymph pursed her lips in a pleading pout.

“Thom, _vhenan_ , please stay there? I promise, I am coming to bed tonight, and it will happen sooner if I’m not distracted.”

Nymph could almost hear the mixture of smug and heartfelt awe in the way that Thom fell back in the mattress with a  _ thump _ ; disbelief, pride, and gratitude for the fact that Nymph loved her warrior enough that he  _ distracted  _ her. Dipping her quill in ink once more, she leaned in closer to the parchment, intent on making the quill fly with speed if she had to.

The end result was half-chicken-scratch that Josephine would give her a stern look for in the morning, but the message that Nymph hoped to convey was there. She dropped her quill with a flourish and happily padded into bed, slipping under the covers with nary a sound and clutching Thom’s nearest arm close. Quickly her Warden turned to envelope her in his arms, and she sighed happily in the warmth.

“I counted almost twenty minutes, my lady,” Thom murmured teasingly. “Almost thought you’d gotten  _ distracted  _ and decided to sketch instead.”

Little graphite outlines of a sharp profile, complete with pointed beard, crowded her mind, but Nymph laughed them away. “Not this time, _ma’vhenan_. Why would I, when you’re already waiting for me? A good snuggle is much better than a doodle."

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt was dialogue line "Can you stay still for the next 20 minutes? No, I’m not drawing you.” I strayed a bit, but I'm happy with this <3


End file.
